RE POST!--- WE GOT MARRIED! --- HunHan version --- Part 1
by Aruna Wu
Summary: RE POST! Full correction- WGM HUNHAN VERSION - Luhan dan Sehun harus menikah secara tiba - tiba karena kekhawatiran kedua orang tua mereka... padahal sebelumnya Luhan dan Sehun sempat mengalami pertengkaran yang sangat HEBAT!... dan apa yang terjadi saat hari pernikahan mereka? - HUNHAN super cute momment - GS - ROMANCE COMEDY - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY!... RnR hajuseo...


**Sebelumnya Author minta maaf kalo kemarin itu salah publish...**

**Mianhae... ceongmal...**

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**HunHan Version Part 1  
**

**"Suddenly Married"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T++**

**Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, ****Xiumin, Kris**

**Side Cast : Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Henry, Sungmin  
**

**Cameo : Chanyeol, Baekhyun,  
**

**Pairs : HunHan  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARSM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 1 : ****"Suddenly Married"**)

**Author Special POV**

Detik - detik terakhir masa SMA adalah detik - detik yang paling sayang jika cepat berlalu. Tapi tidak untuk dua orang ini. Mereka adalah siswa SMA dari sekolah yang berbeda, lingkungan berbeda, cita - cita berbeda, wajah berbeda, jender berbeda... mmmm... intinya mereka ini sangat jauh berbeda dalam segalahal kecuali satu, kecintaan mereka pada sebuah minuman bernama "Bubble Tea". Sepertinya mereka sedang ada di _Tea Shop_ yang sama, dan nampaknya mereka sedang mengantri pesanan.

Xi Luhan adalah seorang siswi SMA yang cerdas dan berbakat. Prestasinya sudah menumpuk, tak heran jika dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Paris. Luhan adalah putri tunggal dari seorang Profesor bernama Xi Zhoumi, dia sangat cantik, imut, senyumnya manis, matanya indah, suaranya pun merdu. Sudah pasti ada banyak _namja _yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya, namun Luhan punya standar yang sangat tinggi untuk kategori namja idaman, yang pasti _namja _itu harus pintar, tinggi dan imut, entah kenapa Luhan sangat menyukai _namja_ manly yang bisa bertingkah imut sekaligus. Luhan berdiri melihat sekelilingnya sebelum mengantri di line pemesanan, tak sengaja Luhan menyenggol punggung seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertunduk melihat daftar varian rasa.

Dia adalah seorang siswa SMA berbeda seragam ber_name tag_ Oh Sehun. _Namja _bermata sipit itu menyusuri daftar rasa dengan teliti. Sesekali dia bergumam manakah rasa yang dia inginkan, apakah dia membeli rasa yang lain atau rasa vanila milk bubble tea kesukaannya. Sehun berpikir dan terlalu lama berpikir sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerobot line Sehun. Ya,... Sehun memang orang yang sangat penuh perhitungan sangking perhitungannya dia, malah terkesan seperti lambat berpikir. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang pintar, sama seperti Luhan.

Setelah selesai menentukan rasa, Sehun menyadari bahwa Linenya dipotong oleh seorang _yeoja_ manis bermata rusa itu.

"_Chogio..._ kau menyerobot lineku!" Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan perlahan

"_Chega yeo_? tapi tadi tidak ada yang mengantri di sini..." Luhan kembali berbalik tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Sehun

_"Mianhae..._ tapi tadi aku yang mengantri duluan di depan _ajhuma _itu" Sehun menunjuk seorang ibu - ibu didepan Luhan

"Oh... tapi kau sendiri tidak maju, jadi anggap saja line ini kosong" Luhan berkata ketus

"Mana bisa begitu... aku duluan yang mengantri" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sehingga Luhan bergeser

"YA! enak saja... aku sudah duluan disini" Luhan gantian menarik lengan Sehun

"anak ini keras kepala sekali sih... aku duluan" Sehun kembali menarik Luhan

"Aku!" Luhan menarik lagi lengan Sehun sehingga kegiatan tarik - menarik itu membuat orang - orang disana merasa tertarik untuk menyaksikannya.

Sampailah Luhan dan Sehun di antrian mereka dan mereka masih terus sibuk menarik satu sama lain.

"_Chogio..._kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang berjaga itu

"_Vanilla Milk Bubble Tea!_" Mereka berkata bersamaan dan memesan bubble tea yang sama.

"Ouh... _Mianhae,_ kami hanya bisa membuat satu lagi rasa itu, jika tidak keberatan apa ada yang mau mengubah rasa?" tanya pelayan itu nampak bingung melihat kedua dari mereka masih saling menarik satu sama lain

"TIDAK!" mereka berseru bersama,

"Aku yang akan mengambil bubble tea itu" Sehun berkata sambil menahan Luhan di balik punggungnya

"_Andwee_... aku yang memesan itu duluan.." Luhan memukul bahu Sehun agak keras

"Ouch! ya! sakit!" Sehun berbalik lalu membentak Luhan

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling memukul satu sama lain, melihat situasi yang tak lagi kondusif pelayan itu memanggil dua orang _security_ untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Ya.. yaa... _ajhusi_... anak itu yang memukulku duluan!" Sehun mengerang dipelukan seorang_ security_ yang memisahkannya dari Luhan

"Kau menyebalkan sekali...! Bubble tea itu milikku!" Luhan berteriak, bahunya dicengkram oleh _security_ lainnya

"Tidak! Kau yang menyerobot lineku! aku harusnya duluan berarti itu punyakuuu" Sehun masih mengerang dan menendang - nendangkan kakinya

"_Ajhusi_ lepaskan... aku harus mengambil bubble teaku" Luhan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman security dibelakangnya.

Kedua _security_ yang nampak sangat berjuang itu akhirnya berhasil membawa mereka keluar dari areal _Tea Shop_.

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA! Kalian bertengkar dan saling berteriak hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?"

Teriak _security_ yang memegang Sehun, mereka berdua nampak masih ingin saling menyerang satu sama lain

"itu bukan hal sepele _ajhusii_..."

"Aku sudah langganan Bubble Tea disini.."

"Aku tidak memotong line siapapun..."

"Dia yang mulai memukulku.. lalu.."

"Bukan aku! dia duluan yang duluan menarik tanganku..."

Kedua anak itu masih terus beradu mulut hingga membuat kedua_ security_ itu pusing dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK MENIKAH SAJA ?!" teriak salah satu _security_ yang frustasi melihat keduanya bertengkar seperti sepasang suami istri yang beradu mulut.

"_MWO?_" mereka berdua mendengus bersamaan, tidak terima dengan ide sang _security_.

**Author Special POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaa... Zhoumi _hyung_... lama sekali tidak bertemuu... aaa.." Kyuhyun menyapa sahabatnya yang berkunjung ke kantornya. Kyuhyun bekerja di kantor imigrasi, dia menjadi kepala bagian yang mengurusi ijin tinggal orang Korea di Luar Negeri.

"Hahaha... Kau makin tampan saja Kyuhyun-ah... bagaimana bisa seawet muda ini?" Zhoumi menakup wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum

"Yaa... aku sih biasa saja,... kau yang terlihat terlalu tua pak Profesor... terlalu sering baca buku_ eoh_?" Kyuhyun meledek Zhoumi yang memang kegemarannya adalah membaca buku sama seperti Luhan

"Aku kemari... ingin mengurus beberapa hal... putriku Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh ke Paris.." Zhoumi duduk di sofa ruang kantor Kyuhyun

"Oh ya? waah... chukae hyung... jadi putrimu akan mulai kuliah tahun ajaran ini?" Kyuhyun meletakkan dua botol air mineral untuknya dan Zhoumi

"mmm... sebenarnya aku tidak mau melepas putriku itu jauh - jauh... aku takut tidak ada yang menjaganya di Paris" Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya

"_Majja_... anak perempuan memang susah melepasnya... aku saja yang anakku laki - laki, masih susah melepasnya.." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju

"Oh ya... anakmu, si Sehun... seumuran dengan Luhan kan?"

"Nde.. _hyung_, tahun depan dia juga akan mulai kuliah... dia juga akan kuliah di Paris... tapi sayangnya dia tidak mendapatkan beasiswa seperti anakmu _hyung_..."

"Waah... kebetulan sekali.. mereka berdua sama - sama akan ke Paris..."

Mereka berdua saling menatap, saling berpikir, saling merekahkan senyumnya (khusus untuk Kyuhyun, senyum evilnya),

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ berpikir hal yang sama denganku?" Kyuhyun melirik Zhoumi dengan lirikan mautnya

"Jangan bilang kau juga berpikir untuk,,..." mata Zhoumi melebar

"Menikahkan anak kita sebelum berangkat ke Paris..." Kyuhyun pun mengutarakan ide cemerlangnya

"Kau juga memikirkannya?" Zhoumi hingga sedikit melompat di sofanya ketika mendengar tebakan Kyuhyun

"Uahahahahaha... ini ide yang jenius... ayo kita nikahkan Sehun dan Luhan!" Kyuhyun tertawa kegirangan

"Nde... Sehun pasti bisa menjaga Luhanku dengan baik.."

.

.

.

Kedua orang tua sudah saling sepakat untuk menikahkan kedua anak mereka, tentu mereka tau tidak akan mudah untuk meminta mereka menikah, apalagi mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya belum pernah bertemu secara baik - baik. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun yang memang dasar kepalanya sudah terpenuhi dengan ide - ide evilnya itu dengan cermat menyusun strategi.

Kyunhyun terlebih dahulu menyebar undangan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, hari Hnya jatuh lusa. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga mengirimkannya ke masing - masing teman - teman Sehun dan Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang ini.

.

.

Malam ini Luhan merasa _appa_nya cukup aneh karena tumben sekali dia diajak ke sebuah jamuan makan malam. Luhan harus menggunakan dress yang cantik dan juga memake up wajahnya. Sebelumnya jarang sekali _appa_ dan _eomma_nya mengajaknya jika bukan acara keluarga, tapi ini... walaupun Luhan merasa aneh, dia tetap menuruti keinginan kedua orangtuanya. Luhan yang manis memang sangat penurut.

Jauh berbeda dengan calon suaminya yang harus membuat Sungmin sang _eomma_ berlarian membujukknya agar mau ikut keacara ini. Sehun memang anak yang bandel dan bukan tipe penurut seperti Luhan, itulah kenapa Sehun tidak punya adik, Sungmin terlalu sibuk mengurus Sehun.

"Sehun-ah... _eomma_ memohon padamu... kali ini saja nde.. ikut dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_!"

"_Shireo! Shireo_! aku mau main game saja dirumah!"

Sehun masih terus berlari mengitari meja makan.

"Sehun-ah... main gamenya nanti lagi nde.. nanti appamu bisa marah.."

"_Meolla_! aku tidak peduli appa marah.. aku mau main game! Pokoknya!"

"_Guere_... kalau kau tidak mau ikut acara ini, kau tidak jadi kuliah di Paris! _Arraseo!_?"

"_EOMMAAAA_!"

.

.

Sehun menyeret kakinya yang berat dan berjalan setengah ngesot mengikuti Sungmin, wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat karena mereka benar - benar sudah terlambat, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menelponnya berulang kali. Sehun dan Sungmin akhirnya memasukki sebuah ruang privat di restaurant mewah itu,

"_Anyeonghaseo_... maafkan kami terlambat, jalanan agak macet tadi.." Sungmin dan Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya bersamaan, namun Luhan yang mengenali Sehun langsung berteriak

"KAU?!"

Sehun yang mengenal suara teriakan itu sesegera mungkin mendongak dan melihat siempunya suara.

"YA! KAU LAGI! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?" Sehun melotot pada Luhan.

Luhan langsung berdiri, seakan lupa mereka sedang dimana, dalam acara apa dan bersama siapa.

"KAU YANG SEDANG APA DI SINI?" Luhan balas teriak ke Sehun

"Kalian... saling mengenal?" tanya Zhoumi kebingungan dan bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun

"_ANI!_" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Jika tidak kenal kenapa kalian saling berteriak?" Kyuhyun mengintrogasi keduanya.

Sungmin langsung menyeret anak manjanya itu duduk ditengah tengahnya dan Kyuhyun serta berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan yang diapit oleh Zhoumi dan Henry. Sehun terus melotot kearah Luhan dan Luhan juga balas mencibir Sehun dengan matanya, suasana ruangan jadi agak canggung melihat mereka berdua saling perang tatapan mata.

"_Guere_... karena semuanya sudah ada disini.. ayo kita mulai acara makan malamnya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis seakan hari ini adalah hari terbahagianya.

Para orang tua makan sambil mengobrol masalah gedung, gaun, undangan, acara, masakan dan lain - lain. Luhan dan Sehun tak peduli, yang mereka pedulikan acara makan - makan ini cepat selesai, jika tidak dia akan memakan Luhan sebagai makanan penutupnya.

Hidangan penutup sudah diangkat dari meja, Kyuhyun masih mengobrol bersama Zhoumi akrab sekali, sedangkan Sungmin dan Henry juga tak kalah akrab, satu - satunya yang awkward adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

"ehem... kita langsung saja _nde_... Luhan-ah.. apa benar kau akan kuliah di Sorbonne University?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Luhan

"_nde ajhusi_.. aku menerima beasiswa di Fakultas seni, jurusan Film dengan major akting" Luhan tersenyum bangga

"kalau begitu sama dong.. _Uri_ Sehuniie juga kuliah di sana... di Fakultas dan jurusan yang sama denganmu, hanya saja majornya teknik film... dia ingin jadi sutradara yang hebat katanya" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sehun

Sehun mengangkat dagunya sombong, sementara Luhan sendiri cengo mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tinggal sama - sama saja disana... _nde_.." Zhoumi berkata lalu meminum air putihnya

"_Shireo!_" mereka berdua berkata bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak usah malu atau canggung. Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan... dua hari dari sekarang.." kata Kyuhyun enteng

"_APPA!_" _"AJUSHI_"

Luhan dan sehun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan protes keras. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua buah undangan pernikahan dan meberikannya masing - masing pada Sehun dan Luhan

**_WEDDING INVITATION_**

**_Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan  
_**

**_28 Juli 2013_**

**_waktu : 5 sore KST_**

**_COEX Convection Center, Seoul_**

"_Ige mwo ya_?" Sehun refleks menggunakan bahasa informal.

"Xi Luhan siapa yang akan menikah?" Luhan berharap itu bukan namanya

"Tentu saja kalian berdua..." Kyuhyun kembali menjawab dengan enteng

"Aku tidak mau..." Sehun melempar undangan itu kebelakang

"Aku juga tidak mau" Luhan meremas undangan itu

"Kalian tidak bisa menolak... undangan sudah di sebar..." Zhoumi memanntapkan hati putrinya

"_Anduwee_... pernikahan apa ini.. ini paksaan.. aku merasa diperas" Sehun sudah seprti ingin mengeluarkan badai topan

"_Appa, Ajhusi_... kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini.. kami sama sekali belum mengenal satu sama lain, bagaimana bisa menikah?" Luhan memelas pada Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa melakukannya, kalian tidak boleh berangkat ke Paris" Zhoumi bersikeras

"Kami, hanya akan mengijinkan kalian kuliah di Paris jika kalian berdua sudah menikah.." Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan raut wajah super yakinnya

"Aku akan melaporkan kalian semuanya ke Polisi, kalian sudah memperlakukan anak kalian semena - mena!" Sehun bangun dan mengancam kedua orang tuanya

"YA! jika kau mau melaporkan kami, maka aku duluan yang akan melaporkanmu pada Polisi karena telah menyiksa _eomma_ dengan tingkah lakumu ini!" Sungmin menautkan alisnya dan memasang tampang marah yang sukses mebuat Sehun duduk kembali

"_jaebal_... jangan seperti ini... aku akan baik - baik saja tanpa pernikahan ini.. aku sudah besar" Luhan kini menangis sangking bingungnya

"Aiiisshh... _mwo ya_!... bagaimana bisa kalian menjodohkanku dengan _yeoja_ cengeng dan lemah ini!" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan kesal

"Ya... harusnya aku yang menyesal karena dijodohkan dengan _namja_ galak sepertimu..." Luhan mengusap air matanya

"Luhan-ah... kami semua melakukannya demi kebaikan kalian... jaebal... turuti saja _nde_.." Henry mengusap punggung Luhan.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu berakhir dengan Sehun dan Luhan sama - sama menangis tidak mau dijodohkan, namun tetap saja kedua orang tua mereka tidak menyerah.

Luhan terus menangis di kamarnya, banyak temannya mengirimkan pesan singkat mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"apa ini... bahakan mereka semua sudah tau,..." Luhan terisak melihat ponselnya terus ribut mendapatkan banyak ucapan

Sehun juga demikian, dia melemparkan semua barang - barang dikamarnya dan berteriak - teriak seperti sedang disiksa.

"_Eomma... appaa_... AKU MEMBENCI KALIAAAAAN...!" Sehun berteriak sangat kencang hingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengarnya dari kamar mereka.

"_Ndee... appa_ juga membencimu Sehun-ah... karena kau lah _eomma_mu tidak mau punya anak lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan tablet PCnya.

.

.

.

Lusa pun akhirnya tiba, pagi yang cerah untuk sebuah pernikahan yang diselimuti tawa bahagia Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang bercampur juga dengan tangisan Sehun dan Luhan. Sore ini adalah acara pernikahan mereka, tentunya mereka harus bersiap - siap agar upacara nanti sore berjalan lancar, manun...

"Luhan sayang,... ayo kita berangkat..." Henry tidak menemukan Luhan di kamarnya, Henry panik dan mencari sekeliling kamar, Luhan tetap tidak ada, yang henry temukan hanya sepucuk surat yang Luhan letakkan diatas tempat tidurnya.

_Eomma... appa... mianhae  
__aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan anak nakal itu  
aku sudah berusaha menuruti semua permintaan eomma dan appa sejak aku kecil  
jadi kali ini, jaebal... ijinkan aku untuk membantah kalian sekali saja...  
gumawo eomma, gumawo appa...  
saranghae, Luhan._

_._

_._

Dan sepucuk surat serupa juga Sungmin temukan diatas tempat tidur Sehun. Nampaknya Sehun juga kabur.

_Eomma! Appa! aku membenci kalian!  
aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tekanan ini... pokoknya aku tidak mau  
menyianyiakan masa mudaku dengan menikahi gadis cengeng yang arogan itu__..  
aku tau, selama ini aku tidak pernah menuruti kalian dan selalu membantah semua keinginan kalian  
maka dari itu, ijinkanlah aku untuk membantah kalian lagi untuk saat ini.  
aku pergi! ... putra kalian yang sangat tersiksa- SEHUN!_

_._

_._

"_yeoboo_,... Sehunie kabur!" Sungmin sangat panik menghambur kearah Kyuhyun

"_Mwo_? barusan Henry noona menelpon kalau Luhan juga kabur.." Kyuhyun mendelik kaget

"_eottokee_... aaah..." Sungmin memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing itu.

Pernikahan sudah tidak mungkin dibatalkan, acaranya hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Henry dan Zhoumi berkumpul di ruang persiapan dengan wajah mendung, terus mencari cari dimana kedua mempelai itu berada.

.

.

.

"Oh!... kenapa mempelai pria datang kerumahku? bukannya kau harus menikah sore ini?" Chanyeol kaget setelah membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sehun berdiri didepannya

"Diam kau! aku sedang kabur!" Sehun mendorong Chanyeol secara paksa dan masuk ke apartemen itu

"Aku baru saja mau keluar, mencari hadiah untuk pernikahanmu.." Chanyeol meletakan sebotol jus jeruk di dekat Sehun

Dengan anteng dan imut sehun meneguk habis sebotol jus jeruk itu.

"Orang tuaku menikahkan paksa kami berdua... aku tidak tahan... ya aku kabur saja.." Sehun menggerutu dengan wajah masamnya

"Ya... _wae_? memangnya _yeoja_ yang bernama Luhan itu tidak cantik ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung

"_Anii_..." Sehun menjawabnya datar, matanya berputar - putar seperti tidak ingin membicrakan topik itu. Tapi nampaknya Chanyeol tidak menangkap masud Sehun malah terus bertanya.

"Oh,... jadi kalian berdua dijodohkan...? pantas saja..." Chanyeol menyeringai geli kearah sehun

"Pantas kenapa?" Sehun menjawab ketus

"Pantas saja pernikahannya mendadak... aku kira mempelai wanitamu sudah hamil" Chanyeol memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi di hadapan Sehun

"YA! jaga bicaramu!" Sehun membentak Chanyeol

"_Mian_... hanya bercanda... tapi kata anak - anak lainnya, Luhan itu gadis yang pintar lo.." Chanyeol nampak antusias

"Aku tidak peduli.." kata Sehun singkat

"_Majja_... kau mana pernah peduli dengan orang lain... tapi... Luhan itu... memang cantik dan pintar.." Chanyeol mulai bergosip

"Kau saja yang menikah dengannya.." Sehun menanggapi dengan malas

"_Ani... ani.._ aku sudah punya Baekhyun, oh ya.. Baekhyun itu sahabatnya Luhan loh.." Chanyeol kembali antusias

"_Yeojachingu_ mu bersahabat dengan anak cengeng itu?" kata Sehun, tampang kagetnya begitu imut

"mmm... dia bilang Luhan itu anak yang penurut, lembut, baik hati dan sangat - sangat pintar" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan semangat

Namun Sehun tetap menanggapinya datar "sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli..." katanya

"mmm... seandainya kau menikah dengannya dan kuliah bersama di Paris, aku yakin dia mau membantumu belajar"

Sehun langsung memandang Chanyeol yang berkata sambil lalu itu. Chanyeol menangkap ekspresi aneh dari Sehun dan mengulangi kata - katanya.

"maksudku, dia mungkin saja berguna untuk hidupmu... jika kau tinggal sendirian kan tidak ada yang mengurusi hidupmu.. kau pasti akan kesulitan... nah disaat begitu, kau bisa menghandalkannya kan..." kata Chanyeol enteng

"bagaimana bisa aku tak berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sehun melotot dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget tentu saja bertanya Sehun kenapa.

"YA! jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun melihat sekeliling apartemen itu,

"jam 4.15, w_ae_?" Chanyeol bertanya kalem

"YA! _PABBO_! CEPAT ANTAR AKU KE COEX SEKARANG JUGA!" Sehun menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya paksa.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Baekhyun-ah..." Luhan ternyata kabur kerumah Baekhyun

"YA! Aku baru saja mau kepernikahanmu... kau kenapa kemari?" Baekhyun kaget melihat Luhan ada didepan rumahnya dan menangis

"Aku kabur... aku tidak mau menikah dengan Sehun itu... tidak mau... sembunyikan aku Baekhyun..." Luhan memohon pada Baekhyun dengan wajah pasrah dan memelasnya.

"Aku? apa... aku bisa bantu apa?" Bakehyun ikut panik meliht sahabatnya yang kabur itu. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, baekhyun memberikan segelas air untuk Luhan, setelah meminumnya Luhan terlihat lebih baik.

"Kau... kenapa harus kabur... bukannya kau sendiri bilang orang tuamu yang menjodohkanmu?" Baekhyun bingung melihat sahabatnya yang penurut itu tumben membantah

"Aku tidak bisa begini... aku tidak suka padanya! aku ke Paris untuk kuliah... bukan untuk bulan madu.." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Gwuenchana_... mungkin maksud orang tuamu itu baik... mereka tidak mau kau sendirian di Paris, kau kan belum pernah berpisah dari mereka sebelumnya.." Baekhyun menasehati Luhan sambil terus mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu

"tetap saja ini pemaksaan namanya... aku sudah besar,,, bukan anak - anak lagi.." Luhan kembali terisak.

"_Guere_... tapi sepertinya aku setuju dengan orang tuamu... jika dipikir - pikir, Sehun pasti akan banyak membantumu, jika kalian tinggal bersama, dia mungkin saja berguna untuk hidupmu... nanti kau bisa menghandalkannya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sendiri... manfaatkan saja dia..." Baekhyun memberikan usul yang sama dengan Chanyeol

"Ya... Baekhyun-ah... yang kau katakan tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya..." Luhan terkejut mendengar ide cemerlang Baekhyun

"maka dari itu, kau harus menikah dengannya.." Baekhyun menyemangati Luhan

"YA! Jam berapa ini?" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat jam tangannya

"4.30! hanya sedikit waktu tersisa... ayo aku akan mengantarmu" Baekhyun dan Luhan secepat kilat langsung berlari kearah mobil dan meminta supir Bakehyun untuk mengantarkan mereka ke gedung pernikahan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terjebak macet, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sangat cemas melihat waktu yang sudah mepet. Chanyeol terus membentak supir taksi itu untuk lebih cepat, tapi keadaan jalanan yang padat membuat taksi itu sama sekali tidak melaju. Demikian pula dengan mobil Bakehyun.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlari menuju ke Coex Convention Center, mereka berlari dengan kecepatan super cepat. Seandainya kemampuan Kris untuk terbang itu ada, atau kemampuan Kai yang berpindah tempat itu juga ada... anii,.. yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah kekuatan Tao untuk menghentikan waktu,

"YA! KAU! Kenapa disini?" Sehun terengah dan kaget ketika bertemu Luhan. Luhan juga sama - sama terengah.

"Kau juga ... kabur... dari.. rumah?" Luhan berkata sambil mengatur napasnya

"Kalian berdua kabur?" Chanyeol kaget melihat kedua mempelai itu sedang terengah - engah bersama di loby gedung

"Ya... sudah tidak ada waktu lagi... tempat upacaranya diamana... ini sudah jam 4.57" Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju elevator, Chanyeol juga ikut menarik lengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sementara didalam gedung, Kyuhyun sudah berubah jadi Hulk, dan Zhoumi kini sudah seperti boneka chucky, rambutnya berantakan karena diacak - acak. Seseorang yang menagatur acara juga ikut panik,

"Tuan... Pastur ingin acaranya cepat dimuali,... tapi dimana mempelai wanita dan mempelai prianya?" orang itu berkeringat dan gemetaran

"_Gwuenchana_... mereka pasti datang!" jawab Kyuhyun menahan emosinya

"Apa kau mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun?" Zhoumi menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik yang sama

"Belum... Luhan?" Kyuhyun masih mengutak atik ponselnya

"Dia juga tidak ada kabar.." Henry menjawab, air matanya sudah bercucuran

"Bagaimana ini jika mereka tidak datang?" Sungmin meremas - remas tangannya gugup

"_Gwuencaha_... jika mereka tidak datang kita saja yang menikah lagi, Sungmin-ah..." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

.

Pukul 4.58 Kyuhyun berjalan ke depan altar sambil menggenggam sebuah microphone, Kyuhyun hendak mengumumkan bahwa yang menikah hari ini adalah dia dan sungmin... bukan, dia ingin meminta maaf jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan karena alasan yang sangat privasi.

"mmm... selamat sore para hadirin, saya Oh Kyuhyun... ayah dari mempelai Pria... Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf jika dari tadi tak satupun dari mempelai pria ataupun mempelai wanita muncul dihadapan kita semua... itu semua karena satu alasan... alasanya adalah...mereka...,,,"

"_APPA_! KITA DI SINI!"

Ditengah pidato Kyuhyun, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya muncul. Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan dan disusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang nampak kehabisan napas.

Kyuhyun membanting microphonya dan segera berlari kearah dua mempelai yang baru saja kembali itu.

"YA! KISEKI! kalian darimana saja... aku hampir saja bunuh diri di depan!" Kyuhyun menjitak habis kepala Sehun

"Luhan-ah... kenapa kau begini... ayo sekarang kita bersiap - siap.." Henry hendak membawa Luhan keruang ganti, namun seseorang yang mengatur acara itu berkata sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersiap - siap... acara ini harus dimuali tepat waktu, dan itu adalah detik ini juga. Pukul 5pm KST

.

.

.

Zhoumi menggandeng lengan Luhan dan berjalan menuju altar, semua orang berbisik melihat mempelai wanita yang sedang berjalan. Bukan, mereka tidak sedang mengagumi kecantikan Luhan. Mereka kaget kenapa pengantin wanitanya hanya memakai one piece berwarna baby pink selutut dan cardigan sepanjang siku berwarna cream, serta tanpa make up, tanpa hiasan apapun, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dan diperparah dengan flat soes kotor yang Luhan pakai.

Demikian halnya dengan mempelai pria yang menunggu di altar. Sehun hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan baju kaos oblong bergaris warna biru muda, rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi dahi itu lumayan acak - acakan, dan yang paling parah adalah, dia hanya menggunakan sendal jepit saja.

Benar sekali, Luhan dan Sehun menikah dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ini benar - benar busana pernikahan yang sangat unik.

Pastur mempersiapkan upacara pemberkatannya, Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertunduk dengan polosnya didepan altar mengikuti apa yang pastur itu ucapkan.

"Aku... OH SEHUN bersedia selalu menghormati dan mencintai pengantinku XI LUHAN dalam keadaan susah maupun senang dalam keadaan apapun akan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya, menyayanginya dan menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan..."

"Aku... XI LUHAN bersedia selalu menghormati dan mencintai mempelai priaku OH SEHUN dalam keadaan susah maupun senang dalam keadaan apapun akan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya, menyayanginya dan mematuhinya hingga maut memisahkan..."

Sehun kemudian menyematkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Luhan dan Luhan sebaliknya... Mereka berdua terus saja menebar senyum canggung satu sama lain, berusaha terlihat bahagia karena telah bersama.

"Sekarang kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri..." kata pastur itu.

"Silahkan mempelai Pria untuk menyampaikan kesan dan pesannya, setelah itu mempelai wanita" kata pembawa acara

"_Nde...anyeonghaseooo_... aku Oh sehun, mempelai pria... aku berterimakasi karena kalian sudah datang keacara pernikahanku dengan orang yang aku cintai ini...eee... Luhan Xiah Luhan...eemmm maksudku Xi Luhan...ahahahaha... oh iya, dia kan sudah jadi istriku... jadi... namanya Oh Luhan... Oh Luhan... okay...aku begitu gugup karena pengantinku begitu cantik dan natural, hahaha... aku memohon doa restu semuanya... aku bahagia... _nde_.."

Sehun tidak mengerti harus berkata apa lagi karena dia sangat gugup dan tanpa persiapan. Wajah Luhan begitu merah persis wara tomat cherry kesukaannya. Sehun dan Luhan kemudian saling bertatap - tatapan, bukan tatapan cinta, tapi tatapan yang seolah berkata _"Setelah ini kau akan mati"_

"CIUM CIUM CIUM CIUM!" beberapa teman mereka yang hadir diacara itu berteriak dan bertepuk tangan meminta Sehun dan Luhan berciuman

Luhan dan sehun sontak terlihat gugup, namun Sehun langsung mengarahkan tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya, Sehun menatap tajam wajah Luhan dan memerengkan kepalanya, kemudian teru mendekat dan mendekat kewajah Luhan, Luhan menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat -erat. dan...

_CHUP~_

Sehun akhirnya mencium bibirnya, ciuman pertama Luhan, ciuman pertama Sehun...

**-To Be Continue Mendadak-**

**Anyeonghaseo... author lagi - lagi publish sekuel WGM ini... kali ini dengan HUNHAN pairs,karena udah banyak yang meronta - ronta dan meraung - raung minta WGM versi ini, jadi auhtor yang gak tega melihat readerdeul seakan haus akan kisah pairs unyuk masa ini... kekekeke...  
**

**sebelumnya juga sudah ada WGM versi lainnya seperti KrisBaek, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay dan TaoRis... author harus mendahulukan official pairs karena ceritanya udah antri.. mianhae... dan yang optional pairs akan di publish segera...**

**Nah... gimana buat yang udah request HUNHAN Version... apakah kalian lega akhirnya versi ini publish? yaaaay... tenang aja ini baru part 1, masih ada part - part selanjutnya yang asli dan dijamin akan jauh lebih seru lagi... karena disini Luhan dan Sehun akan author bikin sering berantem dan saling mencakar - cakar geli satu sama lain.. nyiehehehe...  
**

**Sorry karena bentuk tulisan masih kurang rapi, publish ngebut ini... nanti Author perbaiki...**

**Thanks buat Readerdeul yang sudah mengoreksi kebiasaan typo(s) author, pas bikin ini author bener - bener ngelebarin mata sampe lebih lebar dari matanya Kyungsoo... *ups***

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa,,,, author mengucapkan... aauuuuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**Happy reading readerdeul!**


End file.
